


Lucky Stars

by genee



Series: It All Started With A Scarf [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>JC's eyes glint dark and hot and his smile burns between them, and Chad swallows hard, says, "Jeff, this JC;  JC this is Jeff." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Stars

**Author's Note:**

> for azewewish, who wanted and update on chad and jc.

Chad feels Jeff before he sees him, feels the heat of his body, the scratch of his fingers on Chad's hip, and then his voice is spilling into Chad's ear beneath the noise of the bar, rough and sexy, "Who's your friend, kid," and Chad shivers, reaches for the cord around his throat.

JC's eyes glint dark and hot and his smile burns between them, and Chad swallows hard, says, "Jeff, this JC; JC this is Jeff," as half his blood supply rushes south.

JC says something, his voice smooth and easy, and Jeff laughs, says something back, and apparently it's a conversation but Chad can't follow it, can't pay attention, can't do anything but try to stop thinking about being caught between them, tied down and stretched wide, his ass in the air and his mouth open, begging, and he makes a sound then, he knows he does, high and desperate and JC leans close, breathes in deep.

"Okay?" JC asks, softly, long fingers slipping around Chad's wrist. It's soothing, and Chad nods, finishes his beer. Jeff's shoulder brushes against his, and Chad bites the inside of his lip.

His dick is pressed hard against the inside of his fly and there's a dark spot of pre-come on his khakis. They haven't even left the bar yet and Chad is way too amped up, but when Jeff slides his hand across the back of Chad's neck, hot and callused, and JC murmurs "I got you, babe," Chad smiles and closes his eyes for a minute, thanks his lucky stars.  
   
   
\-- End --


End file.
